At the County Fair
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Third in the Polly series. Polly and Jason get their date at the county fair but trouble is brewing in the shadows. Shaggy and Velma have been asked to keep an eye on the young couple but will it be enough. S/V pairing
1. Chapter 1

At The County Fair

Part one: back in time

Two weeks! Two weeks before the county fair and her first date with Jason. Polly typed in the last sentence on her Braille notebook, ran her fingertips over the keys to select the proper teacher and hit 'send'. She rubbed her throat at the pain of trying to swallow; she hadn't felt well for a few days. The pain had gradually gotten worse. She had been reluctant to tell anyone, including Jason, about the pain that started the day after the picnic.

"Mom, homework done." She grimaced as a new wave of pain tortured her throat. She hated the thought of missing the fair and being with Jason.

"That's great, Polly. Now, what's wrong?" Her mother placed a hand on Polly's forehead. "Open your mouth."

Polly did as instructed, sighing with resignation. It was impossible to argue with her mother at any time, not to mention when she was in this state.

"I'm calling the doctor." An hour later they were called into the doctor's office.

"Well, Polly, let's take a look. Hop up on the table. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh...no, no boyfriend." Polly took her place on the exam table. The diagnosis was tonsillitis with an immediate tonsillectomy indicated.

After a stop back at home to pack a small overnight bag including pj's, Polly and mother headed to the hospital; surgery had been scheduled for the next morning.

"Polly," her mother glanced at her daughter, "I noticed that delay when doctor asked about a boyfriend...want to tell me anything?"

"Nothing to tell, Mom. Jason is just a good friend...sort of."

"Sort of? Polly..."

"Really, Mom! Jason is special because he knows when to help me but more important, he knows when to step back and let me do my own thing...Mom, you like Jason don't you?"

"I think Jason is a nice boy. Tell me, Polly, about Jason, now."

Polly drew in a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Mom...what if Jason...kisses me?"

"Polly! You...because you're blind, you've had to grow up faster than kids your age, but kissing? At least it's not sex. What do you want after your surgery?"

"Ice cream! Lots of ice cream." 'And being with Jason', she thought silently. They were laughing when they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Part two

The fair was as exciting as Polly had imagined. She wanted to 'see' everything at once but settled on a chocolate double dipped ice cream cone. The ice cream was cold, silky and messy. The chocolate melted, mixing with the vanilla ice cream, soothing her dry throat. The surgery had gone well and the doctor had given her a clean bill of health in time to make her date with Jason. The dry mouth was from being so close to Jason; this was the first and only time her parents had allowed her out unchaperoned and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"This is so delicious, Jason." She knew her parents well enough that she wouldn't be surprised if someone wasn't following them. She had no way of knowing how right she was as Shaggy and Velma stopped at a novelty stall not far away. They surveyed the items between fleeting glances at the young couple.

"It must be. You've got it smeared from pert nose to cute chin." Jason took a bite of his own ice cream, laughing quietly.

"The dangers of being blind, hand doesn't always know where mouth is. Is there a fountain or somewhere to wash up? I'm sure you don't want to hold a sticky hand."

"I'll take my chances. I don't see anything close, feel like walking? There has to be water by the petting zoo."

"I want to finish my ice cream first. You really think I have a cute chin?"

Luckily, Polly couldn't see Jason's face turn beet red. "Yes, I do, especially when it's covered with chocolate."

"I better leave a little on my chin, then." Finishing her ice cream she held out her hand which Jason took and led them further into the fair. They were so caught up in the many noises of the fair that they were unaware of Shaggy and Velma leaving the trinket stall, following at a discreet distance.

"Shaggy, I hate doing this." Velma stated, "It's like spying. What if they want, you know, some privacy?"

"I've noticed we aren't the only ones keeping an eye on them. Jason's older brother and sister are staying close by also. And remember, we were asked by Polly's parents to do this. If it looks like they want some quality time together, we'll do our disappearing act."

"Oh, you are such a romantic," Velma nudged his ribs. "Something else I love about you."

"Jason, where is that music coming from? It doesn't sound like the usual fair music."

"There is a karaoke stage on our right, down a ways." He replied.

"That sounds like fun, let's go to the petting zoo then stop by on our way to the rides."

"One warning, don't even think of getting me up on stage. I can't sing. Here is a restroom, I can't go in but you think you could handle a wash up by yourself?"

"I'm not a baby, Jason. Just point me to the door. And I don't imagine the other ladies would take kindly to a boy in their restroom."

Inside the restroom, Polly realized just how difficult being in a strange area could be, even if it was just washing her hands and face. At home she knew where everything was, could even manage a shower or bath by herself. This was completely bewildering. She had talked her mother into putting on just a touch of powder on her cheeks, now how to wash her face and not disturb her hard won make up was a major question. She heard a toilet being flushed to her right, which meant the sinks should be...

"Polly, the sinks are right in front of you, one slightly to the right. Can I help?" Polly recognized the voice from the picnic and earlier as they stood in line to buy tickets. "Don't worry, I'm Jeannie, Jason's sister."

"Yes, I could do it myself but Jason..."

"Is waiting, I know. Looks like you enjoyed that ice cream, just like a man to leave the clean up to us girls." They laughed and girl talk followed as Polly went about washing her sticky hands, then hesitated about her face and the dab of make up.

"Jeannie to the rescue," Jeannie interrupted her thoughts. "I have a little powder you can use."

"You aren't following us, are you?" Polly asked, finishing the clean up.

"What makes you say that? No, I'm not but I did think you might need a little help in powdering your nose. Just don't let on to Jason you saw me."

"Girl's secret and thanks."

"Polly," Jeannie added reluctantly, "I want you and Jason to have fun but there is something you need to know. You are being followed."

"Tall man, shaggy looking? I know him, he's a friend. My parents are probably behind it. Is there a short, pregnant woman with him? That would be Velma, she's really neat."

"They're here too," Jeannie answered, "but there is someone else. Tell Jason, okay? Say it's just a feeling you have."

"That won't be hard...I've have felt something."

TBC


	2. Karaoke

At the County Fair

Chapter Two: karaoke

As planned, Polly left the restroom first. After her talk with Jeannie, her nerves were on edge. What she needed was to feel Jason taking her hand. Jeannie would wait till they moved away before leaving; or at least that was the plan. She felt a rising anger at her parents for having Shaggy and Velma watching them, but reassured that her friends would be around if whoever Jeannie had spotted decided to cause trouble.

But who could it be? She had no idea who would want to harm her or Jason. Although she really knew very little about Jason. Impulsively, she threw her arms around his neck at his touch. Surprised, his arms slipped around her slim waist.

"Polly, you're shaking. What happened?" He could feel her heartbeat racing. Whatever happened must have occurred while she was in the restroom. She felt so tiny and vulnerable in his arms; his arms tightened protectively.

"Act natural but I think we're being followed." She whispered, "It's probably nothing, just my feminine intuition running wild." Embarrassed that their impetuous hug had lasted longer than necessary, each stepped back. Jason took her hand, squeezing reassuringly.

'Act natural' she had said. 'Good luck with that', Jason thought. 'How am I to act natural after hearing that news.' He had spotted Shaggy and Scooby, which he'd met at the picnic, and a pregnant woman he guessed was Velma. Polly had mentioned her on several occasions so he wasn't concerned about them. His mother hadn't said anything but he was sure someone from his family, older brother and sister most likely, would be hanging around at her orders. So whoever was causing Polly's nervousness would be someone neither of them knew.

The crowd in front of them was moving slowly and Jason took the opportunity to draw her closer, letting his lips brush her cheek. The scent of light perfume dabbed behind her ears was familiar, the same fragrance his older sister used. He was certain that Jeannie had been in the restroom and was the origin of Polly's actions. Jeannie had pulled some practical jokes in the past but nothing like this...he was certain also that Jeannie had spotted someone on their back trail and had warned Polly.

He used the motion of brushing her cheek to survey the crowd. Yes, there was Shaggy and Velma trying to keep Scooby from devouring a stolen sandwich. He didn't recognize anyone else but he hadn't expected too. Her shivering seemed to have diminished somewhat.

"You can relax, I don't think anyone will try anything in this crowd." Jason whispered in her ear.

"It's the crowds you have to watch out for. No one would notice an 'accidental' shove. Are you trying to steal a kiss? And on the first date?"

Jason didn't respond to the first date kiss questions beyond a smile but had to agree on her take on crowds and accidental shoves. Instinctively, he glanced over the crowd but didn't see anyone paying any special attention to them; even shaggy, Velma and Scooby were no where to be seen.

The animal handlers at the petting zoo were reluctant to allow a blind girl into the pen but relented at last. Jason stayed close by, trying to stem the rush of lambs and baby goats (kids) from over running Polly in their rush for food. Even the cow took a mouth full of hay straight from her hand. Polly seemed to relax amongst the animals, patting each one before they were ushered out of the pen.

They moved to sit at picnic tables set in front of the karaoke stage as several amateurish singers took their turn. She stood, pulling him up. "Come on, Jason. Let's take a turn."

"How many people are here, Jason?" Polly held his hand, smiling at his discomfort.

"Oh, I'd guess thirty, maybe forty. You getting cold feet?" He answered hopefully.

"What's my feet got to do with anything?" She laughed and Jason went all mushy inside. Most girls he knew were so self absorbed in how they looked and here was Polly, not old enough to be called pretty yet but the promise of a real beauty, given time, was there.

"And what are you going to sing?" The lady in charge asked, handing Jason a microphone.

"'Islands in the Stream' by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton. It's a duet so I'll need a microphone too, please."

"What are your names?" the lady asked, handing a second microphone to Polly. "I'll introduce you. Good luck."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jason and Polly, singing 'Islands in the stream'" *

Jason walked out on stage, listening to the opening notes, turning to face Polly as they had planned.

"_Baby, when I met you, there was peace unknown_

_I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb_

_I was soft inside, there was something going on"_

Polly walked out, joining him on stage, holding out her hand for him to take.

"_You do something to me that I can't explain_

_Hold me closer and I feel no pain_

_Every beat of my heart, we got something going on"_

Jason:

_Tender love is blind, it requires a dedication_

_All this love we feel, needs no conversation_

_We ride it together, ah ah_

_Making love with each other, ah ah_

Then together:

_Islands in the stream, that is what we are_

_No one in between, how can we be wrong_

_Sail away with me to another world_

_And we rely on each other, ah ah_

_from one lover to another, ah ah_

Polly:

_I can't live without you if the love is gone_

_Everything means nothing if you got no one_

_And you did walk in tonight_

_slowly losing sight of the real thing_

together:

_But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt_

_Too deep in love and we got no way out_

_And the message is clear_

_This could be the year for the real thing._

Jason:

_No more will you cry, baby, I will hurt you never_

_We start and end as one, in love forever_

_We can ride it together, ah ah_

_Making love with each other, ah ah_

Together:

_Islands in the stream, that is what we are_

_No one in between, how can we be wrong_

_Sail away with me to another world_

_And we rely on each other, ah ah_

_from one lover to another, ah ah_

Jason:

_Sail away, sail away, sail away with me_

Together:

_Islands in the stream, that is what we are_

_No one in between, how can we be wrong_

_Sail away with me to another world_

_And we rely on each other, ah ah_

_from one lover to another, ah ah_

_Islands in the stream, that is what we are_

_No one in between, how can we be wrong..._

The music faded away to be replaced by applause. Jason and Polly gave the microphones to the lady and made their way off the stage. "I think they liked us, Jason."

"They liked you, Polly, they just put up with me." He wrapped her in a hug, pleased that she didn't resist, placing her arms around his neck. They walked away, hand in hand. Not too far away, Polly was pushed to the ground, followed by Jason.

"Well, what have we got here. A little blind gal and her boyfriend." A nasty, evil laugh followed.

"What are you up to, Red? Up to your old tricks of bullying anyone smaller than you?" Shaggy stepped forward, helping Polly to stand, then turning to help Jason.

"That's half of Mystery Inc., where's the rest of the gang? You know, the blond and that redhead?"

"Right here, Red." Fred stepped in front of 'Red', smiling menacingly. "You got something to say to me?"

"Not that you have anything to say that we want to hear." Daphne stopped beside Fred. "Hi, Shaggy, Velma."

TBC

* Islands in the Stream, sung by Kenny rogers, Dolly Parton on RCA records, 1983 on "eyes that see in the dark" album released by Kenny Rogers. Written by Barry and Maurice Gibb of the BeeGees


	3. A World of Their Own

At the Fair

Chapter three: A World of Their Own

"Fred!" Shaggy exclaimed without losing sight of Red. "What are you two doing here?"

"You know Daph's love of carnaval rides."

"Any ideas on what to do next?" Shaggy nodded to a leering Red.

"Not to worry. I have a trap all set." Fred replied.

"Why am I not surprised? I feel so much better!"

Polly felt safe and secure; as soon as Shaggy had helped them to their feet, Jason had found her. Ignoring her protests, he had placed his arms around her waist, holding her as if she were a delicate flower. She didn't feel delicate, she felt angry. From what she could hear, this whole incident had been planned to draw her friends, the Mystery Inc. gang out in the open. And it had worked. "Mother is going to be mad I got my new shorts dirty!"

Jason was feeling inadequate, unable to protect Polly the way he wanted. All he could do was hold her in a hug, whispering words of comfort he didn't feel and couldn't fulfill. Velma had joined them, staying out of danger and protecting her baby. He vowed to start working out. He couldn't believe her being worried about dirty shorts with what everything else going on.

Red was feeling angry also. This wasn't working out how he had planned. Finding the blind twerp had been easy; hitting her and her snotty nosed boyfriend in the dark passage had also been easy. What he didn't want was the crowd that had formed around him and his friends. A quick glance showed he and his friends were the center of attention. Time to take control of the situation.

"Where's that hound of yours?"

"Right behind you, Red. Say 'Hi' to Red, Scoob."

"Ri, Red." This did nothing to ease Red's feeling that he was losing control.

Polly heard the implied threat against her best friend and her anger that had been simmering finally reached the boiling point.

"Jason, all this is because of me. I can't let anything happen to my, our, friends. Please lead me..."

"It's not your fault, Polly. I don't think..."

"Jason, either lead me or stand aside. I can't just stand back and let anyone get hurt because of me." She twisted out of his hug, heading not too steady toward where Red stood. He had to grab her hand before she fell.

"Okay, I think this is a bad idea. I hope you know what you're doing and my family won't kill me."

"EVERYBODY, JUST...SHUT UP!" Once out, Polly was surprised at herself; she'd never exploded like that but it sure made her feel better. The ensuing silence was deafening.

"Well, the blind peanut gallery is heard from. You gonna save your friends?" Red sneered then realized she couldn't see the contemptuous expression.

"No, you are. I want to tell you, whatever happens will be on your head. I would suggest you and your friends leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'd suggest you run and hide behind that shrimp of a boyfriend of yours before you get hurt." He hoped she'd back down, this wasn't good and definitely not what he wanted.

"Are you called 'Red' because of the color of your hair? You wouldn't be Red Herring would you?"

"What of it?" This was crazy! Why was he letting her take over his plan? "How did you know?"

"A guess. We've never met but I've heard about you. I go to a school for the blind and we've all heard about the infamous Red Herring."

Red puffed his chest out.

"Let me see if I got this right. You planned on taking my friends to some out of the way place and have an old fashioned fist fight. You didn't think it out did you? Shaggy, how many people do you guess are here today?"

"Say twenty-five hundred, give or take." Shaggy answered, enjoying Red being told off by a tiny blind girl.

"So, Mr. Herring, tell me, how, exactly, were you going to get six people and one dog past twenty-five hundred people?"

Red had had enough of this kid. He moved threateningly close, getting face to face, smiling because she couldn't see how close he was.

"You should think of using a breath mint, Mr. Herring. Last chance, Mr. Herring. Whatever happens is on your head."

"You talk a lot, you know that?" He put as much venom as possible in his voice.

The pain in each ankle made him grimace but that was nothing compared to the excruciating pain when her cane made a direct hit on his groin. He folded, screamed, dropping to the ground, writhing in pain. As if waiting for such a cue, one of Red's friends rushed to help his friend. He never made it; Fred's red-headed trap sprung forward, grabbing the man by the arm. Bracing herself, Daphne used his forward momentum to redirect his path, sending him back the way he came, sending three other men to the ground. The first man screamed, holding his shoulder.

With their leader and four of their friends down, two continuing to scream in pain, the rest of Red's gang blended into the gathering crowd. The sight of the blind girl raising her cane to hit Red again made their decision much easier.

Jason, Shaggy and Fred reached Polly at the same time, stopping her downward strike. Jason spoke first, "Don't, Polly. He's had enough."

"Just one more, for all the other kids he's bullied?" She was shaking with anger, her voice high with emotion. But the guys said 'No' and held her until they felt her muscles begin to relax.

"Mr. Herring, one last thing. Never underestimate a small blind girl who speaks softly but has a big, solid oak stick in her hands."

"What's going on, here." Two security officers pushed their way into the impromptu crowd. Several people decided to leave since all the excitement was over.

"Mr. Herring knocked me and my friend down. I was just explaining to Mr. Herring how wrong that is." Polly stammered, snuggling deeper into Jason's embrace. Her parents were going to be so mad.

"Red Herring? Well, well, Mr. Herring, you know the drill. On your knees, hands on top of your head. Cuff him, Sam. And what's wrong with this other one? Broken arm?" The officer moved to stand over the man holding his arm.

"No," Daphne offered, "separated shoulder, maybe. Does this mean I can't play with the boys?"

"I don't think they're up to playing right now, Mrs Jones." Opening his microphone, "Dispatch, FO34, we need an ambulance and transportation, more information later."

"You know us?" Daphne asked.

"I know Mystery Inc., yes, ma'am. Mr. Herring, you are under arrest for two assaults and that robbery you tried yesterday." The officer added the Miranda rights and when the ambulance arrived the gang was transported to jail or hospital as needed.

"Miss," The officer addressed Polly, "that was either a brave thing you did, or the most stupid thing I've ever seen. There is an award for Mr. Herring's capture. I will need a statement but I think we can do that tomorrow. Just leave your address with this officer. Now, about your friend..."

Later...

"Jason, I'm so full. Your family is fantastic." Polly rubbed her tummy to emphasize her point. They had spent the last hour at "The Jockey Club" for dinner.

"I talked to Mom, our friend Red is in for a nasty surprise. Not only will he face the charges we know about, Mom is bringing civil charges. By the way, I know this doesn't mean anything to you but it's growing dark; The lights are coming on."

"You know you'll have to describe all the bright lights. I told you dating a blind girl wouldn't be easy."

"I'll take that chance. The Ferris Wheel has especially bright orange lights. Polly, why did you go up against someone like Red?"

"Can we sit down? Let that delicious dinner settle before hitting the Ferris Wheel?"

"Of course, there is a bench near by."

"When I got old enough," Polly started. "to know that my blindness was un-operable, I was going to be blind the rest of my life. After a particularly bad day, being 'accidentally' shoved I went home and went into a deep depression. I didn't come out of my room for three days. My dad came into my room, said that I had a choice. I could hibernate, hide from the world or I could fight back. I had to fight Red and everything he stands for; I couldn't let him get away with it...again."

"I'm so sorry, Polly. I shouldn't have asked. So Red was the one that shoved you that day?"

"Of course you should have asked. If we are going to date, we have to share. Yes, he was the one, I had no idea it was him then. I recognized his voice today and knew it had to be the same person. Now, it's your turn to share something."

"Have you gone skiing?" Jason had placed his arm around her shoulder, wiping her tears away.

"Of course not. Blind people can't ski." Polly said between sniffles.

"What did your father say about fighting back, again? Remember I mentioned that summer helping the blind kids? They ski all the time in season. There is a ski resort up in the mountains, not far from here, that has special ski instructors for blind kids and adults. You would have to wear a vest that has "Blind Skier" on the front and back. They have "Ski Buddy" instructors."

"Jason, you would look so cute in a "Ski Buddy" vest, if you'd be my ski buddy. Now, let's ride the Ferris Wheel first. How do you describe 'Orange'?"

They were strapped in, rising high into the sky, when Jason leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"That's twice you've kissed me and missed. Want to try again."

Below, on the ground two pair of eyes watched the Ferris Wheel nearing the top.

"I thought we weren't going to watch them, Shaggy?" Velma jabbed Shaggy in the ribs.

"That little scamp!" Shaggy responded, laughing. "Remember I said we'd do our disappearing act in case they wanted to be alone."

"So?" Velma jabbed harder, making Shaggy wince.

"You're a detective, look at the top of the Ferris Wheel."

"I'll be darned...he made the whole world disappear! No one can see into the gondola for fifteen seconds at the very top."

"For fifteen seconds they have a world all to themselves. And Velma, we aren't saying a word about this."

The End


End file.
